What happens after Death
by Lee Hikari
Summary: Minato Namikaze has just sealed the Kyuubi within his son when he is brought to the soul society will he see his son again, or more importantly, in his opinion, will he forgive him. Will Naruto even be in any position to forgive. --THIS STORY IS ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then, this is an original story, infact its an adoption story that i thought was pretty interesting. Also note I DON'T OWN NEITHER NARUTO OR BLEACH, AND IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE AIZEN SUPER GAY, AND LEAVE THE EVIL PAIRINGS OF DOOM ALONE! ....that is all...--RavenR20

* * *

Chapter 1: Sadness

Namikaze Minato was sad. He was sad because he had just sacrificed himself for his village, Konoha. He had also condemned his only son to being an orphan and to be hated by almost the entire village, by sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him.

Just as he was sulking while overhearing the goddamned council try to kill his only son (he had given up trying to get them to stop a while ago) he heard a noise behind him. "Finally, I've been trying to find you for ages," said the pink cloaked man that appeared behind him. "Your potential reiryoku is incredible. Sorry for the lack of manners, I am Shunshui Kyoraku captain of the eighth division of the Soul Society, you would call it heaven"

Minato mumbled something, "What was that?" Shunshui asked.

"I don't deserve heaven, I condemned my own son to a life of hatred and loneliness, I deserve hell not heaven." Minato finished weakly.

"Ahh it can't be too bad, brighten up, put the past behind you, you could become a great Shinigami with your reiryoku, now I have to perform the soul burial, see you at the Soul Society." And with that the Shinigami tapped the hilt of one of his swords to Minato's before he could ask any more questions and Minato's world faded to white.

END


	2. New Beginnings

Man, I am soooo sorry that I hadn't worked on this story. So here's a super short chapter...call me the almighty 'B' word, and I'll surely laugh about it.

Anyway, I don't earn neither these two ideas...sorry for those that think I do...then I think you might be slightly retarded...sorry^^;

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Feeling the sunshine break across the area, Namikaze Minato started to open his sky blue eyes. Looking around him, he found himself in a forested like area. Sitting up, Minato found that his eyes was not betraying him. Rubbing at them, and looking once more, Minato was sure now that he was in the middle of nowhere.

'Damn it all! What did that guy do to me...What was his name again? Blast those confusing names! Oh! Wait, it was Shunsui something...Shunsui Kyoranan? No. Shunsui Kyor...Kyora..."Oh yeah! It was Shunsui Kyoraku!" Minato yells out, glad that he remembered it. Getting up, just hoping to see the strange man with the pink cloak, Shunsui Kyoraku, Minato just laughed to himself. What a strange name indeed.

Finding that the strange man was nowhere to be found, Minato growls at the idea. Sighing, trying to keep his head straight, the sun-blonde haired man looked around once more. Taking a deep breath, he figured what to do.

"Time to explore."


	3. When Our Hearts grow sad

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.** Okay, since I got that out of the way, I thought I have a small part at the ending I would like to say. Happy reading till then.

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 3: When Our Hearts grow sad.

After walking around for an hour or so, Minato felt tired. All his soldier's pills were gone from before he had found himself at the strange forest. Brushing both his hands through his hair, he took a deep breath.

"How can it be that I, a Hokage, get lost so easily!" Minato muttered to himself as he continued walking. Deciding to take a short break, Minato gotten to decision to check all that he had.

"Why didn't I think of doing this before? Oh well. I guess its better to check now, than before. Lets see..." Minato continued, muttering to himself. Taking out his weapon's that he had, he looked through them all. He still had a number of scrolls left, some loose kunai, and some other small weapons. Out of all of those, he found that he had a number of paper bombs, and small explosives with him. He must have forgotten to empty his weapon's carrier before he...

Minato swallowed roughly, not wanting to think all the much about the past. Taking a deep breath in, Minato put everything back in his weapon's case. Sitting back against the tree, Minato took another deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Looking down at his hands, Minato sighed once more.

"I really need to stop thinking about the past like this. It's not doing me any good...but I did that to my only son...He's going to hate me!" Minato growls, hitting the ground with his fists.

"I just hope that Old Man Sarutobi keeps his promise, that Naruto would be raised as a hero!" Minato continued, looking up to the sky. Some clouds was drifting past him, and he closed his eyes. It had been rare for him to get any sleep while the 9-tails kitsune was out loose, and now, he was tired.

"Funny, and here I am, taking a nap in the middle of nowhere, still lost." Minato mutters to himself, and he smiles to himself.

"And why is it that I am now talking to myself? Damn, my sanity level just dropped again, didn't it?" Minato continued to talk, and laughed softly. He knew it wasn't helping him, but it felt good just to talk for a little while. He sighed once more, and closed his eyes for a little while.

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal. I was having a problem with thinking about how Minato would act when he thinks about what he would do. So I just had him talk to himself to help him ease the pain. Thanks for reading.


	4. A Dream or a Nightmare?

What Happens After Death

Chapter 4: A Dream or a Nightmare?

Minato opened his eyes to find himself in his old room at his home. He got up, looking around him. A small grin appeared on his face.

'It was just a dream.' he thought to himself, as he leaves the room, and goes downstairs. Yet, he doesn't see anybody. He goes outside, but still doesn't see anybody. He goes to the Hokage Monument, but it almost appeared as if the entire village was deserted. Nobody was around. Suddenly, the entire village was up in flames, burning everything there. From the flames came an image of Kushina, Minato's wife, with there son.

"Why couldn't you help us, Minato?" she asks, as the flames started to lick at her skin. Minato watches in horror as the flames start to eat his wife away. His son remained, but his eyes were cold to him.

"I hate you." He tells him, as Minato takes a step back. Yet, just as sudden as the flames arrived, they turned to an inky black flames. The flames transformed into an image of the Kyubi appeared from the dark flames.

"Give up, Minato Namikaze! You will never win!" The fox growls out, then starts to laugh. The flames came near him, and Minato felt himself falling away, into the inky darkness.

Minato woken with a start, as he looked around the forest. His brow was wet with sweat, as he brushed at it. He drops his hands, and looked at them. Did..did he fail? Did he fail in capturing the fox? He punched the ground, as he closes them. Yet, the nightmare was still there.

'Looks like I won't get any more sleep for a while. Might as well see what I can do or not.' Minato thinks, getting back up. Sighing, he decided on some of the Academy Jutsu's that he learned right off the bat. Making the simple hand-signs for the Clone Jutsu. When nothing happened, Minato tried again. Then again.

"Damn it all! Why isn't it working? Am I not putting enough energy into the jutsu?" Minato growls, then strated to ponder. His pondering brought himself to think about the energy system of this plain.

"Alright. Charkra needs an equal amount of Strength and Spirit to create a Jutsu. When that happens, the mix of energy creates what the Shinobi wants. Now, that Strength would be physical strength, and since I'm dead, that would mean there's none of that here. Plus, I'm a spirit, meaning that I need to use that energy to create a Jutsu. If that is so...then it would be much harder to create it into a plausible form that would stay, or do an elemental Jutsu." Minato mumbled to himself, rolling the idea in his head. A grin started to form on his face, as the blonde haired man let go of a laugh.

"I have enough time to figure this out." Minato laughs, as he grins.

Shunsui Kyoraku just laughed. He had a bottle of saki in his hand, and he was sitting on his desk. It hadn't been that long since he came back to Soul Society. He had grabbed one of his bottles for a break, when his mind went to to blonde haired Shinobi. Minato Namikaze, he believe his name was. A grin came up, as Shunsui sipped at his saki.

"Heh, I wonder what that Shinobi is doing now? If he joins the Academy, he'll be welcome here. I wouldn't really mind. I wonder what he'll do with his guilt though? Oh well, only time can tell with those type of things."


	5. The Training Begins

Hey everybody! This is a new re-written chapter! Hope ya can enjoy this! Sorry it took so long!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 5: The Training Begins

Minato yawned. It was one of the longest held yawns he ever had. Looking at the many destroyed trees, many of which were just burnt pieces of ash and wood now, he couldn't help but grin. This reiyoku stuff was awesome! Unlike Charkra, which came from life energy from everything, this reiyoku stuff came from the soul, yet just as potent or even more so!

Minato had tried earlier to use a replacement jutsu with a log, and the thing exploded! It took him just over 2 hours for him to perfect the jutsu. It took over 5 more hours to get every Academy jutsu to do what they were meant to do, and by this time, Minato had a more understanding of the strange power. That and he was exhausted...

Sitting down against a tree trunk, Minato sighed to himself. How long was it going to take until he had control of his more used jutsu's? It was just plain annoying, as his mind started to drift off to his old home. His mind thought of Kushina, Naruto, and his perverted sensei, Jariya. It made him feel worse that he would only see them when they died, but he hoped that it wasn't too soon.

~oOo~

**2 years later!**

Minato grinned, as he munched on the apple he just stole. Sure, stealling was bad and all, but how else was he going to eat? Hunt? Hell no. He tried that...

He really didn't think his eyebrows were going to grow back after that incident...

Really, truth be told, Soul Society was just like the living world. You kill or be killed, that or get eaten...and that never was a good sounding thing...

So, you steal to live. Just like what those children are doing, Minato laughed softly, watching the group of kids steal from the older souls. Turning away, Minato looked at the walls that surrounded Seireitei, the Inner City filled with Shinigami, which Minato was planning to join.

A mischevious grin broke across Minato's face, as he started walking toward the city. Oh what horror will the great city face when he, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, and the number one prankster of Konoha!

Many people shuddered when a cold chilling laughter came forth, following the tall handsome blond haired man.


	6. The Joke and the Mysterious newcomer

Hello all! Ta-da, here's a update! Yeah ^^; Anyway, I don't own Bleach or Naruto, I don't even own the story idea! Isn't that just sad?

I know it's kinda short, but really, I wanted to be picky, plus this way, you all have fun..that, and i want to make a poll...you'll see what I mean! Yayz for suspense!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 6: The Joke and the Mysterious newcomer

Minato grinned once more as he walked toward two Shinigami. Both of them seemed to be wanting to smack there heads against the walls of Seireitei out of shear boredom. He walked over to the two, and decided on a British accent.

"Good day, Gentlemen." Minato said with a straight face. The two men looked at him, as he stood up straight. This was going to be fun.

"I wish to join this prestigious school to become a Shinigami, if you don't mind." Minato continued, keeping his face neutral as the two Shinigami looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, mister. You don't seem that powerful, and you might just be killed before you even graduate." one of the Shinigami tells him, as Minato nodded his head.

"Perfect. I shall join then." Minato said, as he tried to rein in his laughter that was trying to escape from him. The Shinigami looked at each other, then back to him.

"Are you suicidal?" one of them asked, as Minato shook his head.

"No I am not." Minato said, as the two Shinigami starred at him in slight shock.

"Are you positive?" They questioned him, and Minato couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't his most brilliant idea ever.

"Ye-" was all he could say before he burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it! The looks on their faces was perfect, as he laughed heartily.

"Wh-what the hell?" one of the Shinigami finally asks, as Minato grinned and laughed happily.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces! It was priceless! Gahahahahaha!" Minato laughed out, as the looks on the two Shinigami's faces grew confused.

"Sorry, I just wanted to mess with some people's heads today. And yes I want to join this school, or what-ever the hell you call it! If it claims that you loose students then it sounds like fun!" Minato said happily, grinning once more. Then, he couldn't help but laugh again, as the other two Shinigami grinned and laughed as well.

"Then your an awesome actor then, buddy!" one of the Shinigami said, laughing loudly and happily.

"You really mean that your joining?" the other asked. Minato nodded his head happily.

"Yes I was." He said proudly, his face a large grin. The other two grinned as well, as they handed him a sheet of paper.

"Please sign this with your name and other things." one of them told him, and Minato glanced at it as he took the paper and pen.

Name: Namikaze Minato

Birthday: January 25

Height: 5'8"

Blood Type: B

Minato quickly wrote the things down, knowing why they had it like that. Height was for the fact that the uniforms would be for, and blood type was in case of an emergency. Grinning, he knew that they had a few other tests for the school, as he handed back the paper and pen.

"All right. Everything looks like its in order. I'll get somebody to show you to the Academy for testing." one of the Shinigami tells him, and Minato grins again. This was fun. He hadn't been to an Academy since he was younger and was going to become a Shinobi.

Noticing the Gate opening, Minato waited to see who was going to show him to the Academy. The Gate revealed...


	7. The Healer, Hanataro

Hello people! Look, its an update! Yay! Anyway, this is just going to talk about Hanataro for a little bit before Minato reaches the Academy...that, and I want to have some fun for that next chapter which is going to include a few things...lol

**i no earn nothing, story idea from Monkeyrocksdude, and the creators of Bleach and Naruto...so dare**

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 7: The Healer, Hanataro

The Gate revealed a young, black haired boy, about 5ft tall, with blue eyes. The young man looked around nervously, as one of the other Shinigami sighed in exasperation.

"Great, its Yamada. Why did they send him?" the other Shinigami asked, but Minato just chuckled. As a Shinobi, he knew that appearances could be deceiving, and it went for everybody. Taking a glance at the boy, Minato could tell that he was still nervous, but had a strong heart.

"Why? What's the problem?" Minato asked, a look of shear confusion written across his face. One of the Shinigami glanced at him, and sighed.

"That's Hanataro Yamada. He's new to Squad 4, the Medical Squad." the other Shinigami told him with a sigh. Looking back at the young boy, Minato grinned. He knew a lot about medics, hell, he knew that a few-no, make that a lot of them were just down right scary. Walking quickly over to the nervous boy, he put his hand out for a shake.

"Hi there. Name's Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you." he said with a nice tone, earning not one, but three shocked looks from all three Shinigami. Noticing this, Minato looked at them all, confused.

"What?"

"Why are you acting so nice to a weak Squad 4 member?" a Shinigami asked, as Minato looked farther confused.

"Weak? Excuse me, but I've seen medics work before. They go to the worst places on battle-fields to heal the injured. A woman that I personally knew could knock down a wall with a single punch, and she was a medic, and a damn good one! You could be dead, and she could bring you back, and have you fighting in less then 4 minutes!" Minato answered, but he knew he was ranting. First of all, Tsunade was just damn scary! She was the only medic that Minato trusted enough to heal Kushina, and that was saying something!

"You really mean that?" Minato heard the young boy speak. Turning, he saw that a few tears in his eyes, and he nodded his head earnestly.

"Of course. I find that it is either the Killers or Medics you have to be careful of. Killers, cause they kill, and Medics, well, they are smarter than other people. That, and they just know things that could scare the shit out of trained fighters. Plus, fighters or killers don't know how to heal, so they would be in worse shape than before." Minato answered, grinning, thinking about the number of times Jariya was sent to the hospital from Tsunade's beatings. Damn, that was always a scary thought.

He realized that the other two Shinigami was starring at him in shock, and he just grinned at them and laughed.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to meet Tsunade." he answered with a grin, as the two just nodded dumbly. The thought that this guy was crazy crossed both their heads, but Minato was already talking with Hanataro once more.

"Hey, Hanataro, can you lead me to the place I need to go? I have no clue, and I have the feeling that you know the fastest way." Minato asked with a grin, as Hanataro happily nodded his head. It looked like he had never had somebody treat him so nicely before. Minato couldn't help as Hanataro asked about Tsunade.

"Did you really know somebody that could punch through a wall? This Tsunade lady sounds like a very good medic!" Hanataro said with a happy smile, as Minato laughed. The two walked inside the Seireitei as they talked.

"Tsunade was the woman that could punch through a wall. Actually, it was more like a flick of her finger, and it would send you flying. She was extremely scary, but had this sweet way that she showed to a very few people. I was luckily one of them who was able to see that kind side." Minato explained, laughing as Hanataro gaped at this new information. It was quite shocking, but Minato allowed it to slide by. It was normal to talk about Tsunade like that.

* * *

lol, Tsunade is funny...lol


	8. The Things of the Academy

Hello all. For the strangest damn reasons, i couldn't update at all for two weeks!

Isn't that weird? So, I wanted to do something special...turns out I'm very lazy when it comes down to it.

So imma gonna update twice for the special occasion! By the way, a reviewer, and as I typed before, I'm lazy, and I don't want to go looking for their name, told me that these chapters are like...super short...

Let me point this out, I just pick random places to stop...and that's what makes this so short. That, and I'm a prick, and have decided not to make super duper long ass chapters...I might make a revamp of the story after I'm finished...of course that's just a basic idea...

Oh, and, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN THE STINKING IDEA FOR THIS STORY! AND WILL SOME OF YOU REVIEW! it's making me feel bad inside that I can't make a story TT^TT

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 8: The Things of the Academy

As Minato and Hanataro walked through the Seireitei, going to the Academy for Minato to join as a new recruit. He couldn't help but chuckle as Hanataro showed how excited he was, since he had never met somebody so nice to him that wasn't in Squad 4. Hanataro happily told him about how the ranking system was set up in the Gotei 13.

There was the Captain/Commander of Squad 1 who was in charge of all the other Squads, than the other Captains, then Lieutenants, 3-20 Seated Officers, and than finally the Non-Seated Officers which held no rank since they couldn't call upon there Zanpakuto's, the Shinigami's weapon of choice.

In his mind, Minato created a list that was similar to the Shinigami's list of ranks: It sounded like the Captain/Commander and regular Captains were around Kage level and at the most S-class Shinobi. The Lieutenants were at most the Jounin's and Special Jounin's of the group. The Seated Officers was a mix of Jounin's, Special Jounin's, and Chuunin's. Than came the Non-Seated Officers, who were most likely the cream of the crop, much like Gennin's. Than the Academy was both the same.

Smiling at this, Minato listened to the other information given to him from Hanataro. The classes for the Academy consisted of four main classes, more or less core of a Shinigami, and lesser classes. The main classes consisted of; Kenjutsu, Hakudo, Hoho, and finally Kido, something like Jutsu in the mind of Minato.

The lesser classes, consisted of History, Science, Math, Languages, and finally Geography. Languages were mandatory, and you needed to know at least 3 before you graduated in 6 years. Smirking at that, Minato cut that to around 3 to 4 years. He wasn't known as the crazy Namikaze for nothing.

"Hanataro? What languages do you know?" he asked the excited boy.

"I know Japanese, English to a small degree, and I can speak French really well!" he told him, earning a grin from Minato.

"I know English very well, so I can help with that." Minato spoke in English, earning a happy smile from the young boy. They continued with the talk, until two men with their zanpakuto's hanging across their shoulders.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A Squad 4 and some no-name punk." one of them says, earning an annoyed glance from Minato.

"Hey, Hanataro, whose the annoying brats?" Minato asked, not even looking at them. Hanataro starred at him in shock, as he tried to swallow.

"Those are two Squad 11 members." Hanataro said weakly, and Minato realized that the poor kid thought that he was going to be beaten up. Blinking at him, and grinning like a fox, he turned to the two guys.

"Oh really. Why, this is going to be fun~"


	9. The Shinobi's Prankster

Oh lookie, another chapter...

ITS THE SIGN OF THE END OF THE WORLD!

Nah, just kidding! Still don't earn shit...and this is like the super short chapter ever! and it has a reason, cuz i said so, dammit!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 9: The Shinobi's Prankster

"Oh really. Why, this is going to be fun~" Minato said, a fox grin on his face. This froze the two Squad 11 members. The two looked at each other, and laughed loudly. They started to remove their zanpakuto, ignoring Hanataro for the moment.

"If you think this is going to be fun, just wait and see." one of them said, as the rushed toward Minato. Smirking like a crazy man, he went and kicked the man in the face, before kicking the sword right out of his hands. The other Shinigami watched this in shock, as Minato kicked the man once more, causing him to land on the ground.

He did all of this with his hands still in his pockets of his pants, as he dodged the second Shinigami. The man just slashed at random, and Minato couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, he had a plan. A very very good, pranking, idea.

"Come on get it, if ya can catch me!" he taunted the guy, and he charged in, and Minato just laughed to himself. This was just too damn easy. Before the Shinigami could slash at him, he kicked some dirt up, causing the man to cough.

"That was a cheap shot!" the Shinigami yelled out, trying to get the dirt out of his eyes.

"Not really, but this is." he heard the man say, as he tried to turn, only to find the ground slippy, and he landed on the ground, and suddenly a large "poof".

Hanataro had watched all of this in great shock. Minato Namikaze had just took down two fully trained Shinigami as if it was nothing. When the dust had cleared, he couldn't help but to start giggling. The second Shinigami was dressed in some sort of woman's garb completed with make-up. It took only 4 seconds before he was on the ground, laughing so hard that there was tears running down his cheeks. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen, second to Lieutenant Kusajishi managed to dye Captain Kuchiki's hair a bright neon green.

Some people was still wondering how she managed to do that, and the only other person who knew about it was some new graduate, whose name had something with 'fan' in it. It was so funny, that he had trouble breathing after a while, until Minato walked over.

"So, Hanataro, how does it look. I wasn't really sure it would work out, but it looked just right." Minato asked, as Hanataro nodded slightly. It was still hard to say anything at the moment. Minato helped him up, as he starred at the two Squad 11 members.

"How did you do that?" he asked, pointing to the...guy...Minato just grinned, wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eh, tis a secret, Hanataro." Minato answered with a grin, as he walked over to the unconscious men, and made a few choice handsigns. Grinning like the cat that caught the canary, he walked away, with Hanataro curious at what he just did.


	10. The Crazy Friendship Forms

Look, another chapter, and its longer! EGAD!

lol, anyway, this is more of a odd friendship between Minato and Hanataro, which I can see quite nicely. I really like how this chapter came out, since its cute, but funny!

always a good thing with Minato, though. By the way, the chapters might get longer or shorter, i really don't know. Don't care, but who cares about that?

I DON'T EARN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR THE STORY PLOT! JUST THE FUN I'LL HAVE IN THIS STORY IS MINE! MINE MINE MINE...i really do like finding nemo...lol...Oh look, a rant!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 10: The Crazy Friendship Forms

After the small break of Minato's fight, which was the funnest ones Hanataro had ever seen, he was glad to have met Minato Namikaze. As they walked, Hanataro decided to ask something that was bothering him.

"Um..." he began, not really knowing how to address Minato.

"Call me Minato, Hanataro. I wouldn't like it if I had to start calling you Yamada, or something silly. When you got a good nickname, it just sticks. For better or worse." Minato says, and drops slightly. It reminded him of Kushina's little nickname, and his.

"Okay, Minato. You sound like you had a lot of nicknames, then." Hanataro says, and looks at his new friend.

"Ah, just a few. One was given to me during a war, which was so uncalled for!" Minato says with a pout on his face. Hanataro couldn't help but chuckle at this. The man looked older than him, yet was somewhat childish. It was a very nice, albeit strange, change.

"Well, anythings better than 'That Loser Yamada'." Hanataro says, and frowns slightly. Glancing at the ground, he didn't see the devilish smile flash across Minato's face. He did notice the dark aura coming forth, and looked up quickly to see that it came from Minato.

"Oh they called you that, oh, I'm going to have fun with this. Nobody hurts my friends and get away with it without being pranked! Trust me when I say this, Hanataro, when I say they don't call me the Shinobi's Prankster for nothing!" Minato says, his face serious, and it felt as if the area around him was on fire. Hanataro, though, was shocked. Nobody ever did that for him. Ever. When Minato remembered where he was at, he laughed at bit, and glanced at him.

"Eh, Hanataro, what's wrong?" he asked, and Hanataro just smiled at him.

"No, its just I don't have that many friends here. Not even people at Squad 4 are nice to me, and we're the medical department." Hanataro mutters out, but gets a wide smile from Minato.

"Well, Hanataro. I just happened to always look for new friends, and I could use a medic as a friend, since I always end up in a hospital, and I would like to know somebody there. So, you were going to ask me something? Besides we got this entire conversation going in the opposite direction." Minato asked, grinning.

"Oh. I was going to ask where you learned to fight and-"

"And if I was willing to teach you how to defend yourself?" Minato finished, and Hanataro nodded his head slightly, nervous at the answer. He didn't expect the clap on the back from Minato, though.

"'Course I will! Why wouldn't I? Plus, I remember some healing techniques that might be helpful to you. I could never do them to 100%, and it was for my wife...man I miss her." Minato mutters, and Hanataro stares at him, and gives him a small smile.  
"She must have been crazy to marry you then, Minato." Hanataro answers, and Minato laughs loudly from this retort.

"Ah, that's more like it! And to answer, yes, Kushina was, or still is, crazy. She was called the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." Minato laughed softly, a smile on his face.

"Habanero?" Hanataro asked, in confusion.

"A chili pepper. It is used in cooking very spicy food, like curry, salsa, or anything of the sort. She was hot-headed, and was known to get very testy about things. I was one of the few that she didn't do that to." Minato answered, causing Hanataro to smile.

"She sounds like a really nice person, though." Hanataro mutters, and Minato just laughs happily.

"That she is, that and one hell of a good cook." Minato laughs, causing Hanataro to smile softly. A large building was coming up, and Hanataro pointed at it.

"That's Shino Academy. You'll get a uniform, school books, a practice sword, and a room which you will stay at for at most 6 years. Girls have the red uniform, while boys get blue." Hanataro explained, and Minato nodded his head.

"Okay. That makes sense. And make it 4 years. Namikaze's been known to kick old beliefs out the window. Normally, it would take 2, but I'm betting that 4 is going to be how long it will take." Minato muttered, and Hanataro couldn't help but chuckle. Minato had that air, not a stuck up one, but an easy going and confident air. Like the ones that Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had, but it also had that commanding air that Captain-Commander Yamamoto had. Hanataro had met him once, when he was asked to bring some medicine to the older man. He was kind, Grandfatherly, but powerful.

"Eh, Hanataro? Earth to Hanataro. Hello?" Hanataro heard Minato ask, as the blond started to poke his head.

"Minato, stop that." Hanataro manage to whine out, causing the mischievous blondie to smirk.

"Okay, just don't go too spacey. I had people die on me because they weren't thinking." Minato answers, but his tone was odd. Hanataro knew what it was, though. He had seen death, and not the type that they worked for. Actual death.

"Okay. I'm guessing you don't want me to show you everything, right?" Hanataro asked, and Minato just laughed.

"Nah, I have no clue where I'm going. I need you to help, otherwise I might bump into some Iwa morons who want revenge on me...but that would be actually pretty funny, though." Minato answers with a laugh. Hanataro just managed to laugh at this, and he nods his head.


	11. The Shino Academy Incident

Ta-da! yet another chpater! oh goodie goodie!

lol, don't earn the idea, the story, or bleach nor naruto. The pranks though, that, I earn.

I really do like how the ending of this chapter goes, very...fun. R&R please! i like the reviews! I really do!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 11: The Shino Academy Accident

There was a group of people standing outside the main entrance to the academy, as Hanataro and Minato walked up. Minato had just been telling a very humorous joke he had pulled to his sensei, Jiraiya, and how much trouble he got with it. Hanataro had been laughing happily at the joke, as he accidentally bumped into a much taller man. Hanataro fell to the ground, as he rubbed his sore head, as Minato helped him up.

"Well, if it isn't the Failure Hanataro, back to the Academy are we?" the man says, causing the others to turn around, and laugh at Hanataro's predicament. Hanataro just smiled at them, and waved, as he got up off the ground.  
"Oh..uh...Takeo. What are you doing here? I thought you graduated..." Hanataro began, when a punch hit him in the face, causing him to go crashing backwords. The man, Takeo, growled at him, as he rubbed his fist. His small beady eyes glared at Hanataro, not even realizing the danger he was in.

"Don't even say my name like that, Trash. It was all you and your pathetic Squad's fault that I was sent back here! Now I have to go through six years of hell, lost my Squad position, which a bunch of dunderheads took, and have to deal with you!" Takeo growls out, as he started to walk forward, only to be blocked by Minato. The cold look in Minato's eyes froze Takeo in his place, as Minato removed a three-sided knife that looked really painful. Moving his body into an accustomed position, his legs facing Takeo, his left arm near his kunai pack, and his other hand protecting his face that also hold the kunai as well. A grim smile was on his face.

"You shouldn't blame others for your mistake." Minato states simply, but his voice was cold as ice, and the people around them shivered at the tone. It was freezing cold, almost like the new captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, but the way the man hold himself told them that he knew how to kill.

"Oh, and who the hell are you?" Takeo asks, trying not to show the fear that was starting to overcome his senses. He had faced Captain Zaraki's reiyoku before, but this simple man got him nervous.

"Ah, yes, I am Hanataro's new friend, Minato." Minato introduced himself, but he glanced at the group behind Takeo, and asks, "Could one of you go check on Hanataro, or get a healer. I'm worried about him." Yet, during the time he was saying this, Takeo brought his fist down upon Minato's head, hoping to quickly defeat the much shorter man. He smirked when he saw that the blow did some damage, and Minato was on the ground, holding his head, as blood ran down his face.

"Oh look, he is that weak." Takeo laughs out, his tone full of malice. Instead of a few agreements, he got a laughing Minato, as he glanced up.

"Man, that was sure a dozy. Oi, Hanataro! You okay back there?" Minato yelled, still holding his head, but a smirk was on his face. He could hear Hanataro moving about, and a muffled 'yeah'.

"Good, cause I'm gonna do one something you might find funny." Minato answers, grinning once more like the cat that caught the canary. In a flash, he was standing up, had the kunai in his hand, and over twelve of them was embedded in Takeo's arm. A sizzling sound was heard, when a large explosion covered Takeo in very bright neon colors ranging from a very bright Ruby Red to even a color by the name of Royal Purple. Takeo looked like a walked neon rainbow, and there was words written on his face in black ink. It read as such:

_**I LOVE PUPPIES AND ICE CREAMS AND SPARKLY PRINCESS DRESSES!**_

The laughter that Takeo got was brilliant, and it just made him even angrier at Minato. He glared at the shorter man, trying hard not to kill the man, until a very cold glare stopped him. It was from the Lieutenant of Squad 8, Nanao Ise.

"What is going on here?"


	12. What did I do?

Hello people! The strangest thing happened when I was checking this chapter out. I had already written something for it under chapters 12 and 13 and decided to post the chapter 13 one down instead. I found that this was way more funnier, and picked this one. Enjoy~

Oh, and I don't own this! Naruto, Bleach, and the story Plot belongs to others...Thank you *bows*

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 12: What did I do?

Minato watched as the younger woman glare at the taller man, her hands clenching the large book in her hands. The younger woman had black hair and glasses on, and also wore the normal uniform of a Shinigami.

"What is going on here?" she asked again when nobody answered. Thinking that this time it was about time that he took the blame (he had to grow up and take responsibility for once), he stepped up.

"Um...I can try to explain...um..." Minato began, but faltered to a stop by the glare he got from the woman. Sure, it wasn't like Kushina's glares, but still, it was still pretty scary.

"Then explain." the woman told him.

"Okay. My new friend, Hanataro, was bringing me here to sign up for the academy, when this guy started picking on him. He knocked Hanataro into the wall, and a got him to stop." Minato explained, when he suddenly remembered said boy, and quickly turned around to see Hanataro out cold in the rumble.

"Shit! Hanataro, you okay!" Minato said, his eyes wide. Ignoring the woman with the scary glare, he shot toward the rubble. Checking over Hanataro's injuries, seeing only a small concussion on his head, but otherwise alright, he sighed.

"Oh, good. Just a small concussion." he muttered out, as he went into his pack and took out a small bundle of bandages. Quickly, he managed to bandage Hanataro's head, and picked him up. Turning, he looked at the woman, who was gaping at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, when the woman started to open and close her mouth like a fish. The woman just shook her head, and sighed.

"Nothing. I can show you were you need to go. I am Lieutenant Nanao Ise of Squad, or Division, 8." the woman told him, earning a grin from Minato.

"Oh, hey, that means you know that Shunsui fella, right?" Minato asked, when Nanao turned and looked at him with a glare.

"You mean Captain Kyoraku? How do you know him?" Nanao asked, only to get a grin from the man.

"Oh, we've met."

Shunsui's sneeze nearly knocked his saki cup over, but didn't, as he rubbed his noise. Blinking, he just shrug his shoulders, and went back to drinking. Since his precious Nanao-chan was off to the academy for something, it gave him some time to drink.

"Ah, its such a nice day." he muttered, half contemplated to take a nap, when something caught his eye. There, just turning a corner, was two men...dressed in woman's clothing. Oh their backs were two signs. Now, Shunsui Kyoraku wasn't known for his keen sight for nothing, and was easily able to read the signs that was on their backs.

**We have been masterly defeated by the brilliant, and handsome Minato Namikaze. All hail to the one and only Prankster King!**

Having read that, Shunsui burst into a large amounts of chuckles, as he thought about the years to come. Oh, Soul Society won't know what hit them.


	13. The AngelDemon Nurse, Hiyako Hyuga

Look, another chapter! Yayz! As normal, I don't own nothing, except the new OC's that are Takeo, and Hiyako Hyuga.

Enjoy~

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 13: The Angel-Demon Nurse, Hiyako Hyuga

"What do you mean that you've met Captain Kyoraku?" Nanao Ise asked, as Minato followed her to the infirmary at the Academy. For a lowly soul to meet a Captain of the Gotei 13 caused her to frown.

"Yeah, he was the guy who sent me here. Claimed that I had a lot of reiyoku stored up or something like that. It's been at least 2 years that I've talked to the fellow, so I guess my memory is failing me right now." Minato explained with a laugh. It was actually pretty funny, as he glanced at the muttering Hanataro. He could faintly hear something about crazy people and chili's, which only caused him to chuckle all the more. Seeing a door that held the kanji for infirmary, he sighed. Oh how he hated hospitals, hell, even infirmary's scare him, courtesy of one Sannin known as Tsunade. When the door opened by itself, Minato froze in his tracks.

Scary...

"Nanao Ise? I haven't seen you here for ages." a soft spoken woman's voice came forth, and Minato contemplated running away from the scary place. No, Hanataro needed medical help.

"Hiyako. Its nice to see you too." Nanao stated, as a woman about Nanao's age came forth with dark blue hair and pale white eyes with no irises.

"Your a Hyuga!" Minato blurted out, shocked to see somebody from his home. Yet, as soon as those words came forth, he found that the woman was obviously a Shinigami, and a Kunoichi as well, since she drew a kunai from her sleeve, and was pointing it at his neck. Blinking at this, Minato just chuckled nervously.

"How do you know my name." the woman, Hiyako, asked, causing Minato to flinch at the cold tone. Hyuga women are scary!

"Er...I came from Konoha." Minato answered, as he tried to think of a way out. He couldn't do much with Hanataro needing some help, since he would feel bad if Hanataro would get more injured, but his pride was in danger!

"Konoha." the woman said, shocked, then she smiled at him. "What clan?"

"Namikaze." Minato answered, hoping that the two clans where in a good mood with each other during the time of this woman's death. The grin that he got not only caused him to stare, but realized that they had been.

"Namikaze! Then your one of Kiyoko's children, then?" Hiyako asked, causing Minato to briefly frown. Kiyoko Namikaze was the first kunoichi from his clan, but she was also his great-great-grandmother.

"No, I'm her great-great-grandchild, Minato Namikaze." Minato answered, as Hiyako frowned, then smiled again.

"Well, as long as your related to dear Kiyo-chan, I'll be glad to help." Hiyako told him, and Minato had to smile slightly, following her inside, leaving Nanao by herself. Shaking her head, she left started to leave, passing a silver-haired man and a black-haired boy, who were talking to each other. She did hear what the boy said to the silver-haired man, though.

"Hai, Hatake-sensei."

* * *

Egad! Who might these two people be? Tune in to find out...

lol, I love typing that XD


	14. Getting LostAgain

Holy shit! I haven't updated this story for at least 4 months O^o...sorry!

Well, here is a super long chapter (to this story, I mean), and I hope you like it! And yes, Minato is easily able to get lost. That is my belief...shut up!

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO, NOR THIS STORY PLOT, ONLY A FEW THINGS, i.e. PRANKS AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS...**

please Read and Review, the reviews bring me such great joy. ^^ they really do.

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 14: Getting Lost...Again...

Saying good-bye to Hiyako so he could get to the main office to take the entrance exam, Minato hurried off, memorizing the hallways so he could always find the infirmary, a safety precaution from all the years of training. Seeing somebody walk down the hall, he froze when it was Takeo.

"You! I'm taking you down!" the taller man yelled, and rushed over to him. Sighing, Minato simply side-stepped him, blocking the attack, and finally tripping the idiot. Takeo fell face first into the floor, and Minato just shook his head.

'Way too easy.' he thought, and continued on his way, until he realized he had no clue where he was going. Stopping a few feet away from Takeo, Minato closed his eyes and face slapped himself. Turning back around, Minato walked back over to Takeo.

"Oi, Takeo. Where's the main office at?" he asked, only to get a bunch of swear words. Sighing, Minato started to think. What should he do...

He could always return to Hiyako and ask her, but he was the Hokage, and he didn't want to seem like an idiot...no matter what Tsunade said about him. He wasn't an idiot! He was just easily side-tracked...

Sighing once more, Minato turned and continue to walk away, ignoring the death threats that Takio was now aiming at him. He continued to walk down the hallway, thinking of ways to figure out where he was. Normally, he would ask about, or even have a map he would draw, but this was different.

'Dammit, its like trying to find Old Man Sarutobi in his house! Impossible!' Minato thought, as he continue to walk around in a confused way, up until somebody shouted...

"The Yellow Flash! Get him!"

Turning, Minato saw a group of 4 men, all with the Iwa forehead protector, and Minato swore, and got jealous. They got to keep their forehead protectors!

'No fair! I wanted to keep mine too! Bastards.' Minato thought as he knocked all 4 of them out in one move. Really, getting punched in the gut can do that to you some days. Sighing, he shook his head, and grumbled under his breath.

"Stupid idiotic moronic-"

"Hey! What did you just do?"

Flinching at this, Minato turned to see a red-haired man...with no eyebrows...

'Awesome.'

"Well!" the guy says, snapping Minato out of his starring at the tattoos, Minato just chuckled and sighed.

"Well, they attacked me first, I defended myself." Minato said, his face straight, and trying hard not to pout at this man. Yet, the red-head simple smirked, then chuckled.

"Did you really? Wow, now that's impressive." the guy said, and started to laugh. Minato sighed, and shook his head. Shinigami have some strange sense of humor. Stopping, Minato thought about something, and looked at the guy.

"Hey, do you know where the main office is at? I'm supposed to be asking about taking the Entrance Exam, but...well..."

"You got lost?"

"Yeah." Minato answered, sighing in defeat, yet the guy just laughed.

"Nah, no problem. I got a lot when I went to the Academy too. The place is too fucking big." the guy says, laughing, causing Minato to smile too.

"Could you lead the way. My friend who was got into a bit of trouble with this guy called Takeo." Minato says, but the guy stopped and starred at him.

"Shit, you met Takeo. Your friend is lucky to be alive. From what I hear, and mind you, I just graduated a little while ago, Takeo got the shit beaten out of him by Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd Seated Officer of Squad 11." the guy tells Minato, only to get Minato to snigger, but stopped.

"But I heard that it was because of Hanataro, though." Minato says, only to get a stare from the guy.

"Really? Oh, you mean that 4th Squad kid, yeah, I heard that too. Don't know how he got involved with it, so you got to ask one of them." the guy said, and Minato nodded his head, while he followed the guy to the area. They just got there when the guy stopped, and looked at Minato.

"Hey, by the way, did you see Lieutenant Ise?" he asked, only to get Minato to stop, and laugh slightly.

"Yeah, she left, I think. Sorry, er-"

"Renji Abarai." the guy says, and Minato smiles.

"Thanks, Renji. And thanks for showing me to the main office. See you." Minato says, waving good-bye to the red-head, who just wave good-bye to him too.


	15. Finally, the Entrance Exams

A quick chapter for all of you. I'm going to start the exams soon, but first which ones? Also, I'm planning another story...blah blah blah...IGNORING THIS PART, LET'S THE CHAPTER BEGIN DUN DUN DUN! XD

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 15: Finally, the Entrance Exams

When Minato finally managed to get to the main office to the Shino Academy, he sighed until he saw the paperwork. Paperwork was always something that Minato feared when he was alive, since it was impossible to finish it all before more arrived. It was the curse of being the Kage, there was always a lot of paperwork to do.

'Evil evil paperwork...'

"Yes?"

Looking up, Minato saw a young woman, and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm here for the Entrance Exam." Minato answered, and the girl/Shinigami, really Minato couldn't tell how old she was, if what Hanataro told him held true. Yet, the girl just smiled, and nodded her head.

"Oh, your Minato Namikaze, is that how you wrote it, or was it Namikaze Minato? Oh no, I've already forgotten. Takanashii is going to yell at me again." the girl says, and Minato just sighs.

"Its okay. My first name is Minato and my family name is Namikaze." Minato told her, only for the girl to smile weakly.

"Thank you. Okay, Namikaze Minato, why do you wish to join the Gotei 13?" she asked, and Minato couldn't help the smirk that started to grow on his face.

"Oh, because it sounds like a lot of fun." he answers with a straight face, only to get the Shinigami girl to look at him. She blinked a few times, and sighed.

"You sound like somebody who would fit in perfectly in Squad 11-" she began, but stopped at the smile Minato was wearing. She stopped, stared, blinked, and finally sighed.

"Alright then. Please go to Room 103 to begin the Exam." she told him, "Good luck."

"Thanks." he replied, taking the piece of paper and walking out the room, until he stopped.

"There's a map on the back!" the girl called out, and Minato laughed nervously.

"Thanks, again."


	16. The Hakudo Exams

Well, here's the net chapter. This one has a new oc...which i have no clue where he came from...oh well. Oh, I'm curious. Which Exam should be next/ Review for an idea!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 16: The Hakudo Exams

Minato walked into the room where the exams where to take place, eyes nervously looking about. Seeing a short, black haired man, and when Minato saw him, he thought the guy was a little boy.

It wasn't.

The man was short, at least 4'4".

He. Was. Short.

Blinking at the man, Minato walked over to him.

"Er...sir?" he asked, trying hard not to chuckle at the short Shinigami Teacher.

"Yes? Ah, you must be Namikaze. Yes, I heard from Takanashii and Hiyako about you. Well, I'll be the one teaching you. But first, any questions." the short man said, but his voice was really deep. Minato blinked, and tried to think without being too big an ass.

It was hard.

"Um...what's your name?" Minato said, trying hard not to stare too much. The short man laughed loudly, causing Minato to blink again.

"Ah, yes. I always forget myself. I'm Tsuru Clopin. You can call me Clopin." the short man, Clopin, said with a smile. Minato blinked, then grinned, and finally chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Clopin-san. Its a really odd name, though." Minato said through his chuckles.

"Ah, it is, isn't it. Yes, well, it helps people to relax. I suppose it makes them relax knowing that they're going to be tested by a short man with a deep voice." Clopin agreed.

"Ah, I didn't want to say." Minato said, grinning slightly.

"No no. Its fine, but enough talking, lets get on with the first Exam. After that we can eat some." Clopin said, grinning.

"Deal."

"Alright. The first Exam is Hakudo. Hakudo is hand-to-hand combat. If you loss your weapon, your Zanpakuto, you would need either Hakudo or Kido. Must Squad 11's use Hakudo, though. First, lets see you-" Clopin explained, but stopped when the door was blasted open, and in walked Takeo.

The tall brute looked pissed off.

"Oi, Blondie! You and I still have a few things to take care of!" Takeo yelled out, causing Minato to sigh. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Ah, Clopin, it appears that we now have a willing opponent for the Hakudo Exam." Minato told the man, gaining a quite animalistic grin from the shorter man.

"Oh quite. Now on three, begin." Clopin said, ignoring Takeo who was walking over, planning his revenge.

"1."

Takeo was getting closer to Minato, who got ready for a fight.

"2."

The taller man was upon Minato, going for a punch to the blonde's temple.

"3."

Right on three, Minato dodged the punch, bringing his own fist into the inside of Takeo's arm. This caused the man to scream out in pain, but that was before Minato brought his right hand into Takeo's gut, knocking the air out of him. With much practice, Minato forced his right leg between Takeo's open legs, grabbed the shirt, and used force to bring Takeo to the ground.

Getting up, he saw Clopin clapping in amusement.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was a Judo move." the short instructor said with a smile. Minato grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I find that its sometimes easier to use that move than stealth."


	17. Lunch and the Many Pranks that Followed

omg...another chapter O^O

lol, anyway, i decided to update this story FINALLY! hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. I'll try to finish the Exams part of the story in the next chapter...maybe...i dunno...maybe...and also note, review! i love me the reviews that i get.

oh! DISCLAIMER: that means I don't own anything! ...except my soul, but i'm half tempted to sell them to Yuzu for some cookies right now...:D

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 17: Lunch and the Many Pranks that Followed

"Well, that's done. Shall we go to lunch then?" Clopin asked in his loud voice merrily. Minato grinned at him at the idea, while stepping over Takeo.

"My good man, that sounds like an amazing idea." Minato said, "What type of food is there?"

Clopin grinned at this, and patted Minato's hand.

"Very good food, Namikaze, my friend." Clopin said with a grin. "And after lunch, we can have the Kido exam."

Minato groaned at this, pulling his face at the idea.

"Can't we do the physical ones first, then do the Kido one last?" Minato asked. Clopin just smirked and shook his head.

"Nope. Too bad for you. Now, let's go get some Lunch."

* * *

"So...that's why your not suppose to to try and eat five sticks full of dango and a big bowl of miso all at once." Minato said, as Clopin shook his head at Minato.

"I don't believe you did that. I just don't believe that you did that. What made you do that...no..wait...I don't want to know." Clopin said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, come on now. That was a masterful prank. It goes along with the turkey prank or the neon paint wars prank...oh, and the masterful prank of opposite day. That was the best prank ever." Minato said, trailing off with a happy sigh. Clopin had stopped walking, and was starring in slight confusion and shock evident on his face.

"What did you..no...no I don't want to know." Clopin said, shaking his head.

"Or the-"

"No, Namikaze! No I don't want to know how you managed to give everyone food poisoning!" Clopin interrupted him, and Minato looked at him.

"How did you know that was the prank I was about to say?" Minato asked, a smile on his face, only for Clopin to shake his head in shock.

"I don't believe this. Captain Kyoraku sent a prankster to Soul Society." Clopin muttered out. Minato grinned at this.

"Ah, but this place needs a good laugh or two." Minato said with a warm laugh.


	18. The Finalized Finalsof DOOM!

Oh my god...I finally updated What Happens After Death again! This one has another noodle XD

Anyway, I am planning to up load a new story called 'Endless Nights' a Legend of the Dragoon/Harry Potter crossover! I just finished the first chapter when I thought...where the hell is that chapter that I was supposed to write for 'WHAD'...which is what I call this story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. The next one goes back to the lovely Hiyako Hyuga and Hanataro...so...stay tuned! lol

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 18: The Finalized Finals...of DOOM!

"Are we done yet?" Minato whined out, as Clopin sighed.

"You managed to use Hado...but your terrible at Bakudo...why can you do one and not the other?" Clopin asked, and Minato shrugged his shoulders at this.

"I have no clue, but hey, does this mean we can continue with the next exams." Minato said, eyes wide in hopefulness. Not very hokage like, and it wasn't even shinobi...or ninja...or super secret super assassin-ness...but Minato didn't want to do anymore Kido exercise. It was boring.

It was long.

And Clopin had told him he couldn't use kido for pranks.

Where was the fun in not being allowed to use what your learning for ultimate pranks. That was what he did for learning the shadow clone jutsu that involved the 3rd Hokage, Jiraiya, and five bottles of the best sake that he could find..aka pilfered...for the right of being drunk.

Of course...Kushina wasn't happy at him afterwords. But that was a whole other story of being caught.

That was the first rule in pranking. Don't get caught. Ever...or else major repercussions could happen.

"Fine." Clopin suddenly said, and Minato jerked slightly.

"Eh? You say something, Clopin?" Minato said with a grin. Clopin starred at him for a long time, and finally shook his head.

"If I could, I would just have you graduate now." Clopin said, only for Minato to nod his head.

"True, and it would answer so many problems, but who would want that?" Minato asked.

"By the time the 6 years are over, half the teachers in the entire Academy and five-fourths the shinigami in the Gotei 13." Clopin answers truthfully. Minato grinned at this.

"True, but I can be nice. Promise." Minato said. Clopin sighed at this, but shook his head.

"Fine, let's just go onto the Hoho part of the exam already." Clopin said, and Minato smirked at this.

"Ah, I have this in the bag." Minato bragged happily. Clopin half glared at him, but nodded as well.

"True, since I saw what happened in the cafeteria...well...half of it. So you pass that one. And I'll just guess that your proficient with a sword as well." Clopin grumbled out.

"Awesome. See, that wasn't so hard, Clopin. Now I can get out of your hair." Minato said with a wide grin.

"Should I be happy that you don't have any relatives here?" Clopin asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Minato frowned at this, but smirked slightly.

"I have a wife and son that are still alive if that's what you mean." Minato said, "I don't know what happened to my other family members. Either they wouldn't want to try and find me, or if I cause a big enough explosion with my name all over it, they will flock to me."

The dumbstruck look on Clopin's face was exactly what Minato was hopping to see, but he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ah, dear Clopin-san, I am only messing with you. I wouldn't dare think of doing something that would bring forth the wrath of half of the Shinigami's in the direct area...except if it involved some Iwa...then they are open game." Minato said with a wide smile, and Clopin could only shake his head in absolute terror.

"Dear Kami, what in the world will happen-" Clopin began, only for Minato to laugh once more.

"Ah, but I hope we can become friends, Clopin. Now, I want to return to the Nurse's office and check up on Hanataro." Minato said, clapping his hands together in a slight childish manner.

"Oh alright. Since I haven't decided were exactly to place you, your going to have to wait for a room." Clopin said, shaking his head. Minato grinned again, and waved at him.

"Then until next time we meet Clopin." Minato said, and disappeared with those parting words. Clopin starred at the spot, and just sighed. Either he was getting too old for this, or that he was going insane with hanging out with a prankster...

"I need some sake..." Clopin moaned out.


	19. Truths with Laughter and Tears

I have decided to try and update weekly, on Sundays with some of my stories. These means mainly What Happens After Death and Endless Nights.

Disclaimer: Me no ownnie nothing...

this chapter is short, and just something that I came up with while working on other misc. stuff! Enjoy!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 19: Truths with Laughter and Tears

Hiyako Hyuga sat in her office, waiting for Kiyoko's great-great-grandson to return. She knew he would, and hearing the door open, she didn't need to glance up to tell it was the blonde haired boy.

"Hello!" the young man called out, and she glanced up to see that he froze when she looked at her, which caused her to chuckle. She still had it.

"Hello, Minato Namikaze." Hiyako said calmly, and Minato mummer out a quick sorry with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Er...I'm here to check up on my new best friend Hanataro." Minato states out, and Hiyako nodded her head at this, already knowing why.

"He is over at the far side of the infirmary. Stay quiet." Hiyako demanded, and Minato nodded quickly when the Hyuga gave him a glare. It didn't take long for Minato to flee from the scary Kunoichi. Hiyako just smiled at this, and began to read once more.

Minato walked silently away from the scary Hyuga Nurse. He knew that it was silly to be scared, but the one time he pranked a Hyuga, he got a huge group furious at him and he had to deal with Kakashi telling him that he told him so.

That was painful to his pride. Oh so very painful.

"Oh, hello, Namikaze-" Hanataro began, having seen him as he muttered to himself. He was halfway finishing Minato's last name, when Minato stopped him.

"Just Minato, Hanataro. We're friends. We call each other by our first name." Minato demanded to Hanataro, and the Healer nodded his head.

"I understand, Minato. Thank you." Hanataro said, tears welling up at this. Minato shook his head, and chuckled softly.

"Hanataro, men don't cry." Minato said, and Hanataro smiled at this.

"They do, just not that often." Hanataro countered, and Minato laughed at this.

"True, true. I've seen a lot of people cry...but that's why I like pranks. It gets them to laugh instead of crying. It's sounds better, anyway." Minato told Hanataro, who nodded his head.

* * *

Hiyako was listening in on this, and smiled sadly at this truth. Being a Shinobi or a Shinigami, people lose hope, and their hearts get filled with sorrow. Minato was right.

Laughter was the only way to change that...just not mean pranks...unless that person really did deserve it.


	20. Lostwith a Vengeance

Lookie another chapter! Yay! ^o^

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 20: (in classical architecture) A long flat surface between moldings on an architrave.

Minato helped Hanataro out of the Nurse's office, saying a polite goodbye to the Hyuga, who just nodded at the two men. Leaving the room, he heard his name being called.

Turning, Minato finds a normal sized man with dark blue hair in a ponytail and wearing the Shinigami's uniform. Yet, around the man's neck was a pair of goggles that seemed oddly out of place.

"Y-you are Minato Namikaze, correct?" the man asks, and Minato nods his head for yes. Hanataro held his crutches closely, and Minato glanced at him in confusion.

"Ah wonderful. I am Daisuke Takanashii. I'm in charge of helping people for the room arrangements, and sending the proper paperwork to the Squads and Central 46." the man, Takanashii said, and Minato smiles at him in amusement. The kid seemed like fun, but he needed a better haircut.

"Nice ta meet you then, Takanashii. I'll go with you as soon as I can help my buddy here." Minato said, gaining a laugh from Takanashii, who nodded his head.

"I know. Lieutenant Ise told me along with 4th Seated Officer Abarai. As well as my assistant Michiyo." Takanashii replied, and Minato paused at this.

"Michiyo?" He asks, and Takanashii laughs again.

"She was the one that informed you where to go when you went to the main office. Her name is Michiyo Hayashi." Takanashii states, and Minato nods his head, remembering the strange hazel haired girl with purple eyes.

"I remember now. Alright then." Minato said nodding his head, but paused slightly to see if either Takanashii or Hanataro wanted to say anything.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I go with you then. If I don't, I fear you might get lost again. The Academy is huge, and a lot of people do get lost within its walls. I once found my first year essay that I had lost a few months ago." Takanashii said, laughing at the humor of it. Minato laughed as well, and Hanataro smiled as well. He knew how that felt when he had been going to the Academy, and he still did, even after over 29 years.

"Well then, let's go." Minato said, and the two nodded their heads.

* * *

5 and a half hours later:

"We're lost." was all Hanataro had to say, while Minato groaned to himself and Takanashii just shook his head in disbelief.

"Namikaze?"

"Minato-sensei?"

The voice caused all three to turn around in confusion, and Minato gaped at the two new arrivals.

* * *

Oh lookie, a cliffhanger ^o^

enjoy this, and wait for next week for another update!


	21. The Appearance of the Least Likely

Well, here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: You know already. I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or Bleach, or the original story idea! =3=

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 21: The Appearance of the Least Likely of People

Minato couldn't help but laugh when he saw whom the two people were, seeing the purple hair and silver hair of Rin Inuzuka and Sakumo Hatake.

"Rin? Sakumo?" he asked, and laughed out happily. "Rin! Sakumo!"

Jumping over to them, he grinned at them and Sakumo laughed as well.

"I don't believe it. The infamous Yellow Flash got himself killed. Who would have thought that was even possible with your known speed." Sakumo said, but Minato laughed all the same. The two had been close, despite the fact that Sakumo had been a few years older than he, the two boys had lived nearby each other and played with each other.

"Oh very funny, Mr. I got killed by a bunch of idiots." Minato joked back, and got a grin in return. Rin watched this, smiling slightly. He could tell she was enjoying herself, since he never really got to joke around during the Iwa War.

The only time was during the moments when he would kidnap the three and take them back to his home to get some food from Kushina. She couldn't cook or bake, but she made a mean cup of tea, and Kakashi was always happy to have some of the tea.

"Well, at least I could prove my son wrong." Sakumo said with a laugh, but stopped when Minato's smile froze and started to fall in a painful frown. The others saw this, and frowned as well, confusion was evident to many of them, all except Rin.

"Oh! Oh kami, Minato-sensei." Rin managed to say, "Hatake-sensei, say sorry!"

"What?! Why do I have to?" he asked, looking at the younger girl who just glared at him.

"Because Kushina was pregnant with Minato-sensei's son, you idiot!" Rin snapped out, and that was enough to cow Sakumo, and dropped his head in defeat.

"Shit. Sorry, Minato. I wasn't thinking." Sakumo muttered out, but instead of a grumble from the blonde haired man, he received a laugh.

"Eh, it's okay, Sakumo. Oh, by the way...well...we're...er..." Minato laughed out, then started to mutter, which gaining a smirk from Sakumo, cheering back up.

"Your lost aren't you." he told his friend, which caused Minato to growl at him, getting four laughs from this. Rin glanced at Hanataro, whom was smiling at this. Takanashii on the other hand was shaking his head, obviously amused at the two men.

"Alright alright. That's enough. We need to go the opposite direction from where we are now, so let's move it." Takanashii told the group, getting a 'yes sir' from all of them, which lead to Sakumo smirking, Minato rolling his eyes, and Hanataro and Rin trying to hide their smiles at the 'adults'.

Minato must have seen this, and pouted slightly, getting the two to start stifling their laughter to themselves, who only pouted even more.

"Oh, looks like they can tell who's the clown between us, eh, Flashy." Sakumo laughed out, who only got a punch in the arm.

"You know I hate that nickname!" Minato snapped, but a grin was on his face. Takanashii just sighed, as the duo began a fight, and could only think, what the hell is going to happen to Soul Society now that these two jokers are together?

Rin and Hanataro were just enjoying the show, and was too busy to notice that they were being watched. They didn't notice before the ones that were watching them struck, and attacked.

To Be Continued...


	22. Attacks from the Shadows

Shit, I'm sorry this is late to be updated. As of late, I've become very lazy, and didn't want to do anything...so sorry.

This is also one of the shortest chapters ever...and you know what...I noticed something. Is my writing changing? I can kinda tell, but not too much. Ah well...sigh...

Anyway, I hope you like this. Disclaimer: You know the rules. My no ownie nuthin.

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 22: Attacks from the Shadows

It was Rin screaming slightly that caused the three men to turn to see a group of men with the Iwa symbol on them. Two of them were on top of Hanataro, knives against his throat.

Takanashii could barely move when he was forced into a wall, knives against his throat as well. The one in charge step toward the other two men.

"My my my, if it isn't the Yellow Flash and the White Fang of Konoha." the man said with a disturbing grin on his face. "I am Dukata of the Soto clan. You see, I have a slight problem with you two..."

"Oh shit." Sakumo managed to say, and Dukata nodded his head.

"That's correct. You murdered my son." Dukata continued, causing Sakumo to flinch at this new information. He remembered Sato Soto. The kid was a very large idiot during the war. The poor bastard thought that just his name could force people down and onto their knees in fear.

"Yeah, but your son was an idiot." Minato butted in, the look on his face quite similar to the one that would appear on Kakashi Hatake's face whenever he was stating the obvious.

So familiar that Rin could only smile when she saw it, and that was when she noticed red hair. In fact, it was very rare to have red hair within Soul Society and she knew only 3 people that was within the Academy, Seireitei, or even Rukongai.

Two were Uzumaki's and one was the 4th Seated Officer Renji Abarai. And only one Uzumaki was within the Academy at the time, while Abarai had graduated at least 20 years ago. Not that long considered to souls, but still.

Taking a deep breath, Rin got ready for a fight, but instead, found that the red head had noticed what was going on.

"Oi! What's going on over here?" called a male voice.


	23. Renji to the Rescue

Why lookie! Another chapter~ +3+ So yay! Anyway, I wanted to thank Zanzibar1 for the very kind review. I love my reviews, they make me really happy even if they might or may be mean. At least that means your reading the story!

Anyway, I agree. My style changed and I like it. I am thinking of drawing all the Original Characters for this story, and also try to create Zanpakuto's for them as well. Also, I decided to add a few things to explain the Main Office of the Shino Academy.

well, this note is really long, so I'm going to say goodbye for now and wait for next week for another chapter! Thanks for Reading this story!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 23: Renji to the Rescue

Renji Abarai wasn't happy. Michiyo Hayashi, the assistant head of the Main Office, which was, in fact, in charge of the entire Academy, had asked him to find Daisuke Takanashii, the Head of the Main Office.

Apparently the blue haired kid, whom Renji had actually knew during his years out in the Rukongai, left in search for someone in the huge school and got lost in the process. That wasn't the problem, Renji had enjoyed the Takanashii as a friend, but what made it worse was that he had been told that a gang of guys called "Iwa-Nin" came forth and laid claim to the Western Wing of the Academy. What was worse, was the fact that they attacked any one that thought they could enter _their_ headquarters.

From what Renji could figure out, Takanashii went off to search for Minato Namikaze, who had went to pick up that Yamada kid. It was possible that they had gotten lost at the Western Wing and that was the way he had went off in.

And that was where he found Takanashii, Namikaze, a silver haired man that he didn't know the name of, a girl with purple hair, and Yamada, surrounded by men with the strange headbands with the design of a rock.

"Oi! What's going on over here?!" he shouted out, causing the group to turn in confusion as he walked forward, removing Zabimaru at the same time. This caused the men to back off slightly at this turn of events, only for the man that looked like he was in charge of the group to step forward.

"Ah, hello, Abarai-san." he said, and Renji realized he recognized the man. His name was Dukata. Dukata Soto, a very obnoxious man with an air of a noble. Renji had hated the guy as soon as he had met him while he had been drinking out at the Rukongai with some friends during his own Academy days.

"Dukata." Renji said plainly, "I suggest you call you men off if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you all."

The threat hung in the air, but the men just laughed at this. Renji flinched slightly at the laughter, feeling insulted that none of them felt threatened by a Squad 11 member. Growling slightly, he noticed something off at the corner of his eye. It was Minato.

The blonde haired man was starring at the silver haired man, and the two were seemingly communicating to themselves. Minato saw his glance, and moved his head slightly. Renji had recognized the movement by something that Yumichika used to do, and nodded in the same manner. Dukata must have seen this, and his eyes widened greatly.

"What was that?!" he spatted out, but Renji just smirked at the light brown haired man.

"Howl," Renji began, but was cut off by two of Dukata's men. The charged forward, leaving Minato and the silver haired man to attack him. Renji just laughed in amusement as he finished his command to release his zanpakuto.

"Zabimaru!" he finally finished, and watched as his zanpakuto change into its shikai form. It took no time for him to take down the two charging men. They would live, but it would be painful and slow. He glanced up right in time to watch Minato punch the man guarding Takanashii, while the silver haired man kicked the man on top of Yamada away.

The purple haired girl just forced the man up, and did a strange move where she kicked the man while keeping herself up with one hand. That left only Dukata.

"Takanashii-sensei!" a female voice called out, followed with a release command.

"Reap, Zekkyo Akuryo!"


	24. Fleeing From Sight

Hey...lookie, an update.

Finally, right! D: I know I know, its been a while since I updated...and I am actually really sorry about that. Really. I've just been...out of it...oh hey!

Guess what I just found out! This chapter has 749 words! That's like the largest chapter so far...right? Ah well, enjoy this one!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 24: Fleeing From Sight

"Reap, Zekkyo Akuryo!"

The sound of a female's voice carried throughout the hallway, to reveal Michiyo Hayashi. In her hand was a sword that was already transforming in front of the group. It was a flash of light and Dukata was slammed into the wall with a hand at his throat and a fan with sharp blades.

Takanashii smiled at this, glad to see his cute Assistant here.

"Ah, Michiyo, I believe that's enough of that." he stated, and Michiyo nodded her head, and removed the fan from Dukata's throat, but her hand was still holding him against the wall. Takanashii just smiled at this, brushing his hand through the dark hair as he glanced at the others.

"Thank you for helping us, Abarai-san." he said, but Renji just chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Michiyo asked me to check where ya went off to." Renji replied, nodding to the hazel haired girl, "But it looks like she seems to handle herself fine."

Hearing this, Michiyo blushed slightly, unknowingly lessening her hold on Dukata's throat. That was when the man attacked. Striking Michiyo against the throat with enough force that she dropped to her knees and coughing, he quickly kneed her in the face. This caused her to land on the floor, her nose broken by the impact.

This happened within seconds, and both Takanashii and Renji were too shocked at the turn of events that they didn't react to it in time. This was because Dukata fled as soon as he had freed himself from the Assistant Head's hand.

What he didn't expect was for Rin to follow him with Yamada.

"Rin. Hanataro. Leave him!" Minato yelled out, cluing Renji to the purple haired girl's name. Yet, they didn't, and the duo kept running after Dukata.

"Kuso." Minato cursed out, and turned to Michiyo. Sakumo was next to her, trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding, while Takanashii and Renji was talking swiftly. Turning, Renji faced Minato.

"I need to go inform the Captain's of this. For a man to attack his comrade is against the school rules, unless given permission from a teacher." Renji explained, and Takanashii nodded his own head.

"Sakumo, Rin, and I knew of Dukata while we lived. The man won't be taken down too easily. I suggest you allow one of us to assist. Since Rin has already taken off, you shouldn't worry much." Minato explained, his eyes flashing over to Michiyo and Sakumo. As if to answer his unasked question, Sakumo started to talk.

"Dukata must have attacked with reiatsu, I can't get Michiyo to breath. If I don't get a healer here no, she won't make it." Sakumo replied with grim expression. Takanashii froze at this, and his eyes started to widen in fear.

"Can you help her? Do you know any healing kido?" he asked, but Sakumo shook his head.

"I'm not all that useful with healing moves." Sakumo stated, and Minato knelt next to him. Glancing swiftly up, he asked, "Could one of you go get Hiyako-san from the Infirmary? She's a healer and most likely is the best choice since we lost both of our current healers."

Not waiting for their replies, Minato swiftly made the hand-signs for a healing jutsu he remembered Rin using once on Obito when Kakashi had chopped at his throat. Feeling the familiar feel of reiatsu enter his hands, he placed one on Michiyo's throat.

"What are you doing?" Takanashii asked, watching in confusion.

"I'm doing all that I can do right now.

Rin didn't notice that Hanataro Yamada had followed her only when he was next to her. Glancing over to the dark haired Shinigami, she did her best not to look nonchalant.

"What are you doing?" she asked, keeping up with Dukata quite well.

"I...well, I thought you might need someone to follow you too. Captain Unohana always tells us that we must always present a unified front. A-a-a camaraderie between use and the other Squads." Hanataro told her, "A-and despite most Squad's not liking us, like Squad 11, we would never leave someone who needs our help."

Rin could only smile at this. The boy reminded her of Obito, despite not being so loud. It was his loyalty to others that reminded her of her old teammate.

"Thanks, Hanataro. Now let's go get that kisama*." she said, and he nodded his head, happy that he had his zanpakuto on him for once.

* * *

*righty...this is what I think means bastard...might be wrong...and if so...sorry ^^;

Also, Zekkyo Akuryo means Screaming Demons...I thought it was fun!


	25. Thoughts and Chases

Oh my god, how long has it been since I updated? I have no idea, so when I thought on it, I decided to go look at how many chapters it said I had...turned out I wrote two other chapters that I never posted. I wanted to hit myself for that! I mean, come on! What type of mini-hiatus works when you have some chapters ready to post, albeit Chapter 26 needed to be rewritten...

Anyway, I am so sorry for how long it took me to post again...I got lazy again...and about Endless Nights...erm...I don't know what I'm going to do. I am actually having a problem. I want to continue but the problem is that I have ideas, thanks to my friend, and I don't know if I can work them in right now...ah well.

Anyway, I like that word, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

What Happens After Death

Chapter 25: Thoughts and Chases

Dukata swore to himself. Glancing behind him, he could still see the girl that Minato trained with a Shinigami boy that had been with the group. The only good thing was the fact that the boy was just a Squad 4 member. That meant that he had no training in fighting since his graduation, and if he went to Squad 4, that normally meant that he had a terrible fighting skills.

But the main problem involved the girl. He didn't know much about her, only that her name was Rin, and she was from Konoha. The girl was also a medic, but she was more dangerous than the boy. Medics from Konoha were trained to be able to fight, and normally were the smartest member of the team. That, and the fact that she had been trained by Minato Namikaze as well.

Swearing once more, he turned a corner in the hopes of leaving the two healers in his dust. He knew he could take out the Squad 4 weakling, but the girl...he had a better chance fighting a Lieutenant. He knew that Rin could outmaneuver most shinobi, but she was still a medic...

Then an idea came forth. She wouldn't attacked if he had a hostage, and he held a perfect target for a hostage. The very same boy following him.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was swearing. For those who knew the man before his death, this was a very very bad sign. It meant that there was going to be blood shed, and a lot of it.

Sakumo Hatake knew this, which was why he and Takanashii was waiting for Abarai to return with Hiyako Hyuga to help Michiyo. The fact that he wasn't used to performing healing jutsu's was evident at the moment.

"Minato, you and I both know that your worthless in healing jutsu's. Go after Dukata with Takanashii, and I'll keep Hayashi-san breathing." Sakumo suddenly said, kneeling on the other side of the downed shinigami girl.

Nodding his head, Minato removed his hands, already showing signs of exhaustion from using so much energy. A slight choking sound came from Michiyo before Sakumo made the same hand-signs and placed them over her throat, allowing the girl to breath once more.

"Go. I should be alright, and I can perform a Clone Jutsu if one of Dukata's men awake." Sakumo said, and Minato gave him a grim smile.

"Thank you, Sakumo. Takanashii, let's go." Minato said, turning away, and Takanashii right next to him, a feral look on the young man's face.

"Give me some alone time with that ass and I'll prove why I was chosen to head the Shino Academy." was all the blue haired man. Without another word, the duo took off, in the hopes to catching up to Dukata, Rin, and Hanataro.


End file.
